El Club Med
by Kuuroko
Summary: Fic basado en actualidad. Alemania le pide a Francia que hable con sus vecinos del Mediterráneo para arreglar asuntos económicos... sólo que NUNCA debes esperar que algo bueno salga de una reunión entre España, Italia, Romano, Grecia y Francia, JAMÁS.LOL


**Aclaraciones:**Fic basado en temas actuales. Si te gusta eso, ¡lee alguna historia ambientada en algún instituto! :trollface:

"El Club Med" (Mediterráneo) lo componen los países de España, Italia, Grecia (y pasivamente Francia —lo digo así porque ciertamente es un país mediterráneo, pero no está con los problemas de los otras naciones—) (Ahora que me doy cuenta… "pasivamente" suena muy mal xDu).

En el último tiempo, Alemania y Francia han estado bastante… unidos. MUY unidos. No hay más que googlear un poco y uno se impresionará. Ellos intentan hacer reflotar las economías de Europa, salvar la zona Euro y la Unión Europea. O algo así.

Por último, esta humilde sirvienta del fandom (?) no ha hecho una investigación exhaustiva de la situación económica europea actual, y no daré demasiados detalles ni ahondaré profundamente la crisis. No quiero ofender a las personas que sí han sufrido las consecuencias de todo aquel embrollo económico. Sólo puedo esperar que la situación mejore.

Puede haber OoC, así que discúlpenme. Y todo esto es muy idiota porque no puede salir nada bueno de reuniones así.

**El Club Med.**

•  
>•<p>

—¡Francia! Necesito que hables con el Club Med, ya sabes que tú eres el indicado para ello —le dijo Alemania de esa forma tan mandona que tiene para pedirte las cosas, mientras resolvían detalles para la próxima reunión en Bruselas.

Francis levantó la vista de unos papeles con dudoso contenido y le sonrió. Una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que indicaba que esa idea le parecía… le parecía más que aceptable.

—¿No puedes hablar con Italia tú? Ya sabes… —dijo en tono oscuro, divertido, achicando los ojos— estuvieron _bastante_ cercanos hace algunos años.

—No. Yo tengo más trabajo que TÚ y no puedo darme tiempo libre. Además que Romano me insultará tanto que su hermano prácticamente no me escuchará. Literalmente.

—¡Ah~! Está bien. Realmente hace tiempo que no hablo con ellos tan directamente, será una bonita instancia para esparcir _amour_—Alemania le miró amenazante—. ¡Es una metáfora, metáfora! ¡Les daré mi entusiasmo y mis ideas y todo eso!

Alemania suspiró. Realmente esperaba que Francia pudiera hacer algo. Las cosas no podían seguir así si Francia seguía siendo tan blando con esos países, pero por otro lado no podía confiar en él en ese aspecto. Por mucho que hayan ido de un lado para otro juntos últimamente, sabía que Francis tenía cierta debilidad con sus "compañeros de mar".

—Sólo… sólo no olvides que esto nos beneficiará a todos.

—¡Por el bien común, _mon__amour_!

—No me digas así.

Francia lo miró resignado. Ludwig era tan esquivo todavía… bueno, era Alemania, después de todo. Se acercó a él hasta estar cara a cara, volviendo a su sonrisa anterior.

—Si lo logro, ¿me darás un beso?

Minutos después Francia salió de la oficina sobándose la mejilla golpeada. ¡Alemania era tan injusto! El hermano mayor sólo estaba siendo gentil al intentar volverle menos arisco.

¡Bien! Ya estaban las llamadas hechas, y ahora Francia estaba ordenando las copas y las botellas de vino. Últimamente extrañaba esos momentos de esparcimiento con otras naciones, y la diversión y las risas. Pasar tanto tiempo con Alemania le estaba afectando. Cuando vio que estaba todo listo, fue a tomarse una última pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de Romano a través del teléfono. Sin duda ese tipo era sorprendente.

El timbre sonó y Francia sonrió contento. Rápidamente fue a abrir, y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver al lindo de Italia frente a él… y a un gruñón Romano detrás.

—¡Hermano Francia~! ¡Tanto tiempo, ve~! —el italiano se tiró a sus brazos, feliz de la vida. Romano bufó.

—¡Italia! ¡Qué alegría! Me alegro que hayan venido los dos.

—Cállate, viejo pervertido —la ceja de Francia tuvo un tic al escuchar "viejo"—. Simplemente hemos venido para que tú y el idiota patatas no nos sigan molestando, maldición.

Francia le sonrió caaaaaaasi paternalmente, y dijo—: Sí, sí, pero lo hacemos por el bien de todos, ya hablaremos de esto dentro. Ahora, pasen.

Y así fue la llegada de Italia y Romano, quienes fueron los primeros y a Francia no le extrañó eso. Podría apostar una ceja de Inglaterra que el próximo sería España… y justo cuando se dirigía al salón de estar, donde vio a Romano servirse vino (¡ese niño nunca aprendía a esperar a los demás!), el timbre sonó nuevamente y se sorprendió.

Abrió la puerta yyy…

—¡Eh, Francia! ¿Ya llegó Romano? —le saludó un alegre España y Francia sonrió afectuoso.

—¡España~, mon ami, te extrañaba! —dijo dramáticamente. España no se percató de tu actitud— Ni siquiera has cruzado los Pirineos para verme y…

—¡Romano, ya llegué! —¡España le ignoró! ¿No veía que estaba siendo cruel con el pobre corazón de nuestro francés? Ah, esperen… es España— ¿Eh, Francia? ¿Qué tal? ¡Te he extrañado un montón! Desde que Alemania te ha raptado (Prusia me ha dicho eso), no te hemos visto casi nada, tío, en serio… —se acercó a Francia, como si fuese a contarle algún secreto— ¿por qué no huyes? ¡Eso del rapto es ilegal!

Francia lo miró… con cara de póker. No sabía si reírse o llorar. Llorar de alegría, claro. Su amigo España era tan… ¡tan lindo~!

—No te preocupes por mí, cher. Pasa, pasa a mí casa y ve a tu Romano. Ah, y también está Italia —los ojos de España brillaron aún más y murmuró algo de "¡qué felicidad! Realmente vine por Romano, pero también está Italia aquí…". Hombre, realmente ¿todos están viniendo casi por obligación? Francia esperaba que por lo menos Grecia venga por la preocupación que le tiene a su país y no porque…

Y cuando Francia estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, escuchó que algo se estrellaba contra el suelo. Un sonido seco, un sonido… ¿eh, griego? ¿Grecia? ¿Qué demonios hacía Grecia tirado ahí? Esperen, ¿por qué, por todos los santos cielos, Grecia había ATERRIZADO frente suyo? ¿Y por qué Grecia seguía tranquilo ahí?

—¿Gre… Grecia? —le llamó Francia con tono inseguro.

—¿Mmm? —Grecia levantó la cabeza y no, no estaba sangrando. Tenía un sopor increíble— Oh, Francia… gracias por la… invitación…

—No hay de qué, pero… —vio cómo Grecia intentaba levantarse— ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Oh, no… puedo yo… solo… —Grecia se levantó y se dirigió hacia Francia, saludándole de una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Podrías explicarme por favor por qué has llegado así ante mí? —Francis estaba francamente sorprendido.

Grecia arrugó el ceño—: Bien, eh… yo estaba durmiendo junto a mis gatos y llegó el irrespetuoso de Turquía gritando idioteces —siempre, siempre cuando Grecia hablaba algo sobre Turquía, su tono se volvía rápido y normal. Y un poquillo molesto—. Le escuché "¡soy lo mejor de la OTAN!" y tonterías como esa… y después se quejó de dolor y me miró y me recordó que tenía que venir acá y me tomó y me lanzó hacia tu casa.

—¿Te lanzó?

—… sí.

—¿Y estuviste volando hacia acá?

—… sí.

—Vaya… —Increíble.

Grecia pasó a su lado dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa. Francia suspiró, pensando que se había equivocado al suponer que todo sería un poco tranquilo y serio, pero se recordó que estaba hablando de los mediterráneos y que… y que la maldita seriedad se Alemania se le estaba pegando. ¡Agh, qué molesto!

Soltando una risita tonta, ya feliz de que estar acompañado, cerró la puerta principal y siguió el camino de Grecia hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Escuchó algunos gritos y cuando por fin pudo ver qué pasaba, se encontró con que España estiraba las mejillas de Romano.

—¡Demonios, bastardo, suéltame! ¡No soy un maldito peluche! —gritaba. España se reía e Italia sonreía al ver la felicidad de su hermano. Grecia estaba ajeno a todo.

Francia suspiró.

—Vamos, España, déjalo en paz… cuando terminemos podrás hacerle lo que quieras —España soltó un grito de júbilo y dejó a Romano en paz, quien cogió un cenicero y se lo tiró a Francia. Italia se preocupó y reprendió a su hermano. Grecia estaba ajeno a todo.

—¡Hermano Francia~! Siéntate y dinos para qué nos llamaste —increíblemente, fue Veneciano quien puso la gota de cordura. Grecia estaba ajeno a todo— ¿Nos darás pasta?

Romano le golpeó la cabeza. España rió. Francia se sentó frente a ellos, quedando a un lado de Grecia. Negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta hecha por Italia, quien se decepcionó. Grecia estaba ajeno a todo.

—Los que nos convoca hoy, queridos, es un tema que ustedes ya saben. Alemania…

—Maldito papaidiota/ ¡Alemania~! —dijeron al mismo tiempo los Italia.

—… eh… Alemania y yo estamos muy preocupados por sus economías, y quiero que tengamos un compromiso.

—¿Compromiso, matrimonio? ¡En mi país el matrimonio homosexual es legal! ¡Lovino, cásate conmigo!

—¡Cállate y escucha lo que tu amigo pervertido habla!

Francia le agradeció su apoyo con una sonrisa. Grecia seguía ajeno a todo. España susurró un "Lovi se preocupa por mí~" e Italia estaba expectante. Quería saber qué había dicho Alemania.

—No estamos hablando de matrimonio, España. No pienses en esa idea dada a la situación actual de ustedes. Lástima que Portugal no haya podido venir —retomó Francia el hilo de la conversación—. Necesito que ustedes se comprometan a acatar y a respetar lo que digamos Alemania y yo.

—¿Y por qué debería hacer eso, eh? —dijo Romano retadoramente.

—Por el bien de todos.

—Portugal… ¡Francia! —llamó España.

—¿Qué?

—¡Inglaterra es un maldito gruñón metiche arrogante! ¡Eso… eso… eso es bullying, como dicen ahora! —España estaba muy enojado.

—¿Qué ha dicho ahora ese idiota?

—Él me llamó el otro día y ¡se rió en mi cara! Bueno, no es mi cara, sólo escuché su voz, pero es como si lo hubiera hecho, y dijo en un tono muy, muy antipático y burlón _"__¡eeh, __Spain! __¿Sabes __cómo __te __llamamos __a __ti __y __a __los __perdedores __de __tus __amigos __en __mi __país? __¡PIGS, __PIGS, __PIGS! __Y __ahora __te __pregunto __¿quieres __que __incluya __a __Irlanda __en __tu __club?_". ¡Es molesto! No sé mucho inglés, pero sé que "pigs" significa cerdo y yo no soy ningún cerdo.

—¿Eeeh? ¿Pero a qué se refiere con PIGS? —preguntó Italia. Ingenuo.

España se enojó aún más.

—¡Eso es lo peor! Le pregunté por qué me llamaba así y me contestó "_Por __Portugal, __Italy, __Greece __y __Spain, __idiota. __Estoy __buscando __una __palabra __para __abarcar __a __todos __los __países __que __sufren __por __el __Euro. __¡Es __gracioso!__"_

Grecia estaba ajeno a todo, a pesar de que el tema le incumbía personalmente.

—Ese bastardo… ¿cómo se atreve? —gruñó Romano. Italia estaba triste porque no quería que le llamaran así.

—Ignórenlo, tiene envidia porque él está solo, triste y abandonado es su isla. ¡Ya quisiera él tener nuestra moneda! —dijo Francia en un intento de subir el ánimo.

—Pero él no está como nosotros —concluyó España con un aire tristón—. Si él estuviera tan mal como yo también me burlaría de él. Y le tiraría algún marisco en la cara.

—¿Marisco?

—Síp.

—¿Por qué demonios le tirarías un marisco? —le preguntó Romano.

—¡Porque será el marisco que huela más mal y sufrirá!

Grecia seguía ajeno a todo.

—Ve~ ¿por qué Grecia no ha dicho nada?

Todos se dieron cuenta de pronto que el griego había estado con ellos durante todo este tiempo, pero sin emitir ninguna palabra. Francia carraspeó un poco y se dirigió hacia la tranquila nación.

—¿Grecia? ¡Grecia! ¡GRECIA! Responde.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Francia.

—Me pregunto… si habré sentido lo mismo al volar… cuando lo hacían los dioses… —reflexionó Grecia. Romano le tiró un posavaso.

—¡No hables idioteces!

Grecia frunció el ceño—: No son idioteces. Es algo muy serio.

—¡Esas cosas no existen! —Oh, no, no, Romano. Nunca le digas eso a Grecia, quien está muy orgulloso de su pasado.

—Por supuesto que existen. Que tú le hayas dado la espalda a tu herencia no significa que todos lo hagamos.

—¿Me estás tratando de traidor, helénico lento?

—No he dicho tal cosa, pero si tú lo dices, es porque te sientes así.

Romano se paró y se enfrentó a Grecia. Se miraban con un profundo enojo. Italia arrugó los ojos sin saber qué hacer y España sonrió tratando de calmar las aguas. Francia se masajeó la frente.

—¿Sabes lo que haré, maldita sea? ¡Te ahogaré en el jodido mar Jónico! Así desapareces y ya no tendré por qué tenerte al lado mío.

—No podrás hacerlo. Dudo mucho que sepas dónde queda el mar Jónico.

—¿Cómo demonios no voy a saber si está justo a mi lado?

—Cosas de italianos, lo único que sabes es jugar a la mafia y hacer pizza.

—¡Y tú lo único que sabes hacer es quedarte tirado con un gato encima de su gran estómago! Acuérdate que yo no soy el que está quebrado.

—No estoy queb-

—¡Cállense los dos! —gritó Francia.

Grecia y Romano lo miraron, sin disminuir su expresión furiosa.

—Mon Dieu, estamos aquí para algo que nos beneficia a todos, no tenemos por qué pelear por idioteces. Romano, no te burles de las creencias de Grecia, y Grecia, no es necesario reírte de esa manera de Romano —Grecia sí se estaba riendo, en serio, sólo que no se ría con carcajadas ni nada. Con palabras lo hace (?)

España silbó mirando a Francia.

—Francia, eres muy guay, estás hecho todo un hombre —rió.

—Sí~ ¡hermano Francia ya no llora! —dijo Italia.

Oh, no, ¿ahora iban a atacar verbalmente a Francia? Romano se sentó nuevamente y Grecia hizo lo mismo. Los mirándose con cuidado, pero alegrándose muuy internamente que el ambiente haya cambiado ya. A Grecia le daba pereza discutir con alguien que no fuera Turquía y Romano no quería perder su preciado tiempo. Bueno, ya lo estaba perdiendo al haberse presentado ahí.

—Sí, sí. ¿Dónde quedó tu pañuelo rosado, ese que mordías? —Francia se golpeó la cara.

—¡Maldito viejo pervertido, nunca olvidaré cuando querías llevarme contigo! ¡Te odio a ti y a Turquía!

—¿Turquía…?

—Cállate, Grecia, y déjame odiar tranquilo por los mil demonios.

—Chicos, no hay por qué enojarse. ¡Haré que sean felices! —dijo España con una sonrisa radiante, mientras abría los brazos.

—¡Yo quiero felicida~d! —dijo Italia. Grecia se fijó en una pelusa y comenzó a mirarla. Romano bufó.

—¡No hagas esa estupidez de nuevo! ¡No sirve de nada, idiota!

—¡Fusososososo~ fusososososo~!

En el último tiempo, Francia y Alemania han estado muy cercanos, preocupados del destino de la Zona Euro. Han ido a muchas reuniones juntos y han estado yendo de aquí para allá hablando y haciendo un montón de cosas. Han pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que Francia se ha puesto más responsable y serio, sin embargo, en el fondo de su alma, siempre tendrá esa debilidad por sus queridos países mediterráneos y realmente no podía tratarlos duramente.

Alemania ya les habría gritado. Francia no puede. Todavía tiene corazón de abuelita. Suspirando, se paró y camino a un lugar un poco más alejado del ruido que hacían los otros países. Desbloqueó el celular y marcó el número que ya se sabía de memoria.

—¿Alemania? Soy Francia… eh... ¿que cómo me ha ido con la reunión? —echó un vistazo al grupo. España regañaba a Romano por ser tan enojón— Bueno, tú sabes, Lud, a veces las cosas no van como esperas y… sí. Me fue mal. ¡P-Pero hice todo lo que tenía a mi disposición! ¿No me crees…? ¿Alemania? ¿Te enojaste? ¡Ponte en mi lugar!

Alemania estaba al otro lado de la línea, frustrado y enojado. Regañaba a Francia por ser tan blando. El lápiz que tenía en su mano sufría al ser golpeado una y otra vez en la mesa.

—Francia, te estás jugando el futuro de todos nosotros debido a tu falta de responsabilidad. No porque ellos… ¿qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso? ¿De qué estás hablando? No digas estupideces… ¡no, no quiero saber lo que significa esa… esa palabra! —las mejillas de Alemania adquirieron un suave tono carmín— Simplemente quiero que sí le puedas dar explicaciones a mi canciller y a tu presidente por esto… ¡jamás sucederá eso! ¡No habrá algo parecido a "cositas después de la reunión", demonios! —Alemania cortó y rompió el lápiz en un ataque de furia.

No, no era para nada de fácil ser Alemania en este momento. Bueno, nunca ha sido fácil de todos modos, independiente de la época. Y mucho menos era fácil estar tanto tiempo junto a Francia, pero sentía que era todo un logro.

Un molesto y pervertido logro quien era uno de los pocos que le podría hacer peso en Europa.

Y así fue como Francia no pudo llegar a nada en su reunión con su querido Club Med. Al final se tomaron la botella de vino y Grecia le preguntó si creía que él pudiera volar de vuelta a su país a voluntad. Francia le dijo que no. Obviamente. Y España regresó a su país con una mejilla adolorida, Romano golpeaba realmente fuerte, pero el español sabía que lo hacía porque estaba nervioso. ¡Ah~ era tan lindo! Cuando viera a Lovi de nuevo, le pediría otra vez matrimonio. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan exigente.

E Italia… Italia no se enteró de nada de la reunión.

•

X

Me divertí bastante imaginar a Grecia volando casi dormido. Ah, y el mar Jónico separa a Italia y a Grecia. Algo muy lindo(?). Eso de PIGS realmente existe XDD. Aunque la I se refiere a Irlanda, pero también está PIIGS que incluye a Italia (Inglaterra es muy troll xD). En una página web de noticias europeas (, si no me equivoco) sale que Francia es muy blanda con los mediterráneos y no les exige tanto.

Salió un poquito fail, pero te agradezco mucho que hayas leído hasta aquí :'D. No he corregido la historia, así que me disculpo por cualquier error que pueda haber.

PD: Creo que Alemania me ha salido muy OoC XDDDDD. **  
><strong>


End file.
